


I Need to Know You're All Right

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, I love you sex, McHart, Smut, episode snippet, filling in the blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: After she finds Kurt has been wounded, Diane needs to connect with him





	I Need to Know You're All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Diane finds Kurt with his wound, leading up to her soliloquy (3 E1)

Kurt walked back into the bathroom, nude and reached for a towel to wrap around his hips.

“You won’t tell me who did this. But my god, you’re hurt!”

“I told you it’s just buckshot. It’ll be black in the morning but other than that, I’ll live.”

“Thank god,” she admonished him. “Remember what I told you? ‘Don’t do things that put you in the hospital.’”

“I do, yes.”

“And what did you do?”

“It was an accident. I’m tired and I need to shower.” He started towards the shower to turn on the water when she stopped him.

“Do you want me to wash that?” She asked, anger at the administration beginning to fade somewhat.

“The doctors already cleaned the…” He turned to look at her and saw the worry written all over her face. “Sure.” He let out a sigh as he tried to figure out how to diffuse this situation. “Wanna join me?” Kurt asked with a wink. He was exhausted but thought flirting might be an easy way to let her know he really was okay.

“I know what you’re doing, mister.”

“What?” He replied with a laugh as he reached in to test the water.

“You’re trying to pretend you’re fine so I won’t worry. But that’s not how this works.”

“I know. Sorry.” Kurt dropped his towel and stepped into the shower.

“I hate it when you do that,” she scolded playfully as she bent to pick it up. He always dropped his towel on the floor before getting in to a shower, instead of hanging it up, which was just made more sense, she liked to try to rationalize with him. But for some reason, probably because he knew it drove her crazy, it just never stuck.

“I know. So care to join me?” He turned to face her, showing her that he wasn’t just flirting, that he really was interested in her.

“But you’re hurt.” Diane took a step forward and played with the tie of her robe. 

“We can make it work.” Kurt continued to soap himself up. “Always do.”

She bit her lower lip, trying to decide whether or not to join him when she stopped herself. “Whenever you’re done. Diane stepped closer and opened the shower door. “Turn around,” she ordered as she took the soap from his hand.

He did as instructed and she washed his back and paid special, gentle, attention to his wounded shoulder. Kurt winced, trying to hold back the hiss that was threatening to escape his lips as she soaped him up.

“All done. Here,” she offered him the green bar of soap.

Kurt turned around then took it from her, continuing to wash himself as the hot water rinsed the soap from his back.

Diane opened her robe and made a show of taking it off. “Don’t be too long,” she cooed, her voice like honey.

He finished quickly and took the newly hung towel from the rack to dry himself.

She went into the bedroom to undress, quickly as she knew he was already ready for her.

Kurt joined her moments later, now fully hard, and pressed himself against her nude body.

Diane put her hands around his neck as she started to kiss him.

“AH!” He hissed in pain.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry.” Her stomach sank. She’d so quickly forgotten his accident and had only made it worse.

“It’s okay. Just be careful, all right?”

She nodded her head and looked to her feet as tears pooled in her eyes. “Kurt.”

He wrapped his hands around her shoulders and pulled her into him. “Hey. I’m okay. Just a little bruised. You’ve left worse wounds on me.” He tilted her chin up and placed a small kiss on her lips. “Remember the time we hadn’t seen each other in weeks? As I recall I had some nasty claw marks on my back for a good week.”

Diane laughed through the tears as she looked up at him. “I told you I’m sorry. I’ve never done that…”

Kurt cut her off with a kiss, full of love and need.

She started to move her hands to his shoulders when he growled lowly. Diane remembered and placed her hands on his hips, digging her nails into him just in case he hadn’t noticed. 

“Mm,” he groaned.

Kurt moved a hand between them and placed one of his rough fingers on her clit. He chuckled lowly when she yipped and pushed her hips backwards in surprise.

Their lips finally parted as Diane panted into his chest. “Kurt?”

“Hm?” He moved his mouth to her neck and nibbled roughly as he continued his assault on her body, getting her even more turned on than she already was.

“Kurt,” she panted. “I need… oh god. I need you.”

“Mm,” he groaned into her ear.

“Now.”

Kurt pulled back and started walking towards the bed, Diane following eagerly. She climbed on to the bed, rested her head on his pillow and spread her legs for him. “Come here,” she beckoned. 

He climbed on the bed next to her and positioned himself over her. “Fuck, Diane.”

“What?” She replied, concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I can’t put weight on my shoulder. Guess I didn’t think this through.”

Diane thought for a moment before suggesting, “chair? The lounge chair facing the television.”

Kurt craned his neck to look behind him at the overstuffed cream armchair then looked at her. “Really?”

“I mean,” she started, flirting once more as her nails trailed down his chest. “If I can be on top…” She leaned up and kissed him as her hand made its way to his cock.

“Mm,” he groaned once more. “Since we’re already here, why don’t I just spoon you?”

She thought about it for a beat. “That makes more sense. We are already here.”

“Roll over.”

Kurt moved behind her, resting on his left side, then molded his body to hers. Diane raised her leg and reached down to grasp him and glide him into her, slowly.

As soon as he was fully within her, she shivered. “Yes.”

He wrapped his hand around her midsection before beginning thrusting, holding her tightly to him.

Diane placed her hand on top of his as she pushed back into him.

Kurt kissed her shoulder as he continued on.

“Kurt, I can’t.”

“What?” He stopped mid-thrust, not entirely understanding where she was coming from. “Are you okay?”

“No,” she replied. “I need to see your face.”

“What?”

“I need it. I don’t know why but I just do.”

“Armchair?”

She nodded.

Diane rose first and offered her hand to him. Kurt joined her and walked to the chair, sitting first to try to get into a comfortable position so as not to keep bumping his shoulder.

She climbed on top and slid down on him slowly, leaning forward to kiss him as she placed her hands on the chair behind him to use for leverage. Diane started to ride him as her kisses became needier.

Kurt pulled back to take a breath when he noticed the way the light shone on her face. “Diane?”

“Yeah?” 

“Are… are you crying?”

“No,” she sniffled before leaning in for another kiss.

Kurt pulled back again and placed his hands on her cheeks. “You are. What’s wrong?”

She stopped moving on him. “I just need to know you’re all right. Okay?”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his face in her chest. Kurt kissed and licked and thrust up into her, hard enough to take her breath away. “I’m okay. See?” He repeated the maneuver once more to reinforce his point.

“I do.” She smiled meekly, understanding his point, but continued. “Just… just let me have this?”

He nodded. 

“Make love with me, Kurt.”

Kurt’s hands moved over her body as she began rocking her hips over her him once more.

They kissed again, this time just lips, parting only long enough to mumble “I love yous” into each other’s mouths.

Sure Kurt was exhausted after a long day but no one could tell in this moment. They made love to each other with passion for quite some time.

He felt them both beginning to near release. Their lovemaking became more intense, full of need. He pushed back into her harder as she rocked her hips against him, her clit hitting his pelvis with a regular rhythm, harder and faster.

“You’re close,” he mumbled against her mouth before it began to wander to her clavicle.

All she could do was nod.

His fingers dug deeper into her hips as he pulled her into him.

Diane rocked into him hard and fast, knowing it wouldn’t be much longer. “Kurt.”

“Yes! Cum for me.”

“Mm hm.” Her nails dug into the soft cushion behind him.

The room filled with the sounds of sweaty flesh against sweaty flesh, grunts and whimpers, begging and cursing.

“Come on,” he urged. His climax was precariously close and he knew as soon as she came he would too.

Diane held her breath and bared down on him. She finally came, the first tension of her inner muscle signaling to him it was his turn.

Their bodies shook together. Kurt wrapped his arms around her and held her down on him, as close to his chest as possible. Shocks rippled through their bodies as they both slowly came down from this release. He leaned back to relax, only then remembering what he had been through that day. He hissed as he leaned forward. 

“You okay?” She panted into his neck.

“Yeah. Just forgot for a second.”

“Okay.”

They sat in quiet, still holding one another tightly, as though if one were to let go, the other would float away like a child’s balloon.

Kurt had long since softened within her but neither was ready to move and for several minutes, the two sat with each other. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Diane suggested.

“Yeah.”

She stood and stretched as she waited for him to do the same. He pulled on a fresh pair of shorts as she put on her PJs.

They reached the bed, kissing each other good night before climbing into bed. Kurt rolled over on to his side, his back facing Diane.

She missed being able to fall asleep in his arms but knew it wasn’t going to happen for a few days, at least, until his bruise wasn’t fresh any more.

Diane ran her hand down his back. “I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you, too,” he replied sleepily. 

She leaned forward and placed a gentle, careful kiss on his wound before settling on her side to watch him, knowing full well it’d be mere moments before he fell fast asleep.


End file.
